


Morning

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Draco tends to watch Harry in the morning-Day 1 - "Can you feel this?"





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if ill do every prompt but oh well

Draco watched Harry. He seems to always be watching Harry. It's been seven years, a war, and a lifetime and he still can't stop watching him. Sometimes he wonders if it's too much. If he should just rip his eyes away and focus on something else but how can he.

How can he be expected to not watch Harry? Right now Harry's moving around their room. Lazily, rummaging through his dresser for a shirt to wear out today. It's their day off and Harry had asked him to go to a muggle fall fair.

He's been asking to go into the muggle world more and more and Draco could never say no. He found himself growing comfortable in the clothing and around the people. They weren't that different despite what he'd been taught.

Sometimes he wondered why Harry wanted to spend so much time in the muggle world. Maybe it was about reclaiming it from his relatives. He thinks it's more than that. He won't ask, it's not his place. 

So instead he just watches. He feels his chest tighten when Harry squints into the mirror and tugs at some stray hairs that they both know will listen. Harry's hair has and always will have a mind of its own. It tightens more when he watches Harry run a finger along the scar that covers most of his face.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Draco breathes out watching his breath color the air. When had it got so cold in their apartment?

Harry glances at him in the mirror and flashes him a smile, "You know, I ask myself that every day."

Draco pulled himself out of bed and trudged up behind Harry and rested his chin on his shoulder, "You're a sap."

Harry feigned shock, "You better stop saying things like that before you ruin my reputation."

"I think I did that when I married you," Draco mumbled. Harry's eyed him sharply in the mirror and grabbed his hand.

"Can you feel this?" Harry asked setting Draco's hand across his chest, "As long as this heart beats I won't regret a moment I have with you, Draco."

Draco pressed a lingering kiss to his neck before pulling back to begin their day, "Like I said a sap."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment


End file.
